


Fret

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Reader is male by request, Reader-Insert, i mean kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: It's not that you're impulsive or anything, but you were definitely impulsive.





	Fret

In your defense, you couldn't really remember much about what happened. Other than nearly breaking your ankle (by some odd miracle anyways) and getting a concussion that made Rick "forbid" you from going on supply runs.

One moment you were certain that you were awake ~~unless it was a really _vivid_ dream somehow~~? walking through the forest behind Alexandria, and then the next you were pushing Carl out of the way from a falling tree, it’s base too rotten to keep itself up, and you were blacking out.

All you could hear was him shouting something at you as your eyes had begun to close and you lost consciousness soon after. 

* * *

You had woken up to the sounds of soft sobs and Carl whispering things to you to get you to respond. Your ankle hurt _like hell._

Letting out a shaky breath, you brought his hand into yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m most definitely not going out like that,” You said, slowly beginning to sit up, your foot in a lot of pain, most likely from having something fall on it, you’d have Denise look at it later.

Then you took in your surroundings, “Woah woah what happened here?” The bodies of some walkers had been surrounding where you two were. Carl was quiet, but you could guess that some of them had come by in the hope of a meal. It warmed your heart a little knowing your boyfriend was protecting you.

“You scared me to death asshole!” Carl all but screamed once you were fully sitting up causing you to jump as well from how well he was, his cheeks were stained with dried tears. All you wanted to do was wipe them away.

“Hey I pushed you out of the way, don’t I at least get a thank you?” You asked.

“I thought you died ___" He nearly shouts, stopping himself because of you two of you still being a good distance from Alexandria.  "

How was I going to explain that? Especially if it would’ve been my fault.” He continues, a lot more calmer, although he's still tensed, as if ready to pick you up and flee, despite your height being lower than his, you somehow had a comparably stockier build compared to his lankier one. 

“But I didn’t, Your boyfriend is going to be a pain in your backside for a little while longer.” You joked, to reassure him. 

He was going to retort, but instead decided to help you up with an eyeroll, “You’re an idiot.”

You sent a wink in his direction, “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot..”

He looked away but you saw the small tint of red on his ears, causing you to chuckle to yourself. Before hissing in pain as you put pressure on your bad foot, forgetting about it as you tried to get your boyfriend to calm down.

With your free hand, you wiped his cheeks free from tears, and any others that had fallen from his eyes. Then you brought him into a kiss. 

Of course, you had flipped him off when he was teasing you while you tried to climb over the gate with your foot, telling Carl you were more than capable of doing it. But you let him have that, after all, you never wanted to cause him that kind of worry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request Carl Grimes + 121 (from the 390 prompts) with a short, male s/o?? Your writing is absolutely gorgeous!!!


End file.
